The Last Few
by purple lolly
Summary: A story of the last few months of Alexander and Hephaistion.
1. Chapter 1

The battle was bloody and for Alexander and his army the situation grim. Alexander on top of Bucephalus hacked and slashed his way through the enemy horde till he was surrounded. He fought off below after below but soon his sword arm began to tire and droop causing him to miss some of them.

Wounded and battle weary the Macedonian army and it's leader pushed forward pushing the Indian army back. They thought they had the battle in their favour, that was till the elephants came.

They ploughed their way through the Macedonian line caused them to descend in to chaos, Ranks fell apart, men field the battlefield in terror of these gray giants.

"Cowards." Alexander screamed at them " Cowards."

He pushed forward alone, he thought he heard someone calling him back. He ignored them hacking and slashing his way towards the lead war elephant. The sight of the lead war elephant made Alexander stop Bucephalus, sat on top of it hurling down spear after spear on the was one of Alexander's Indian allies, he had been doubled crossed,

He turned Bucephalus towards the elephant and gently nudged him forward. The horse had other ideas and turned to turn back stomping his front hoof into the ground pulling on the reigns

"Come friend." Alexander urged he looked at the elephant and at the men dying at it's hand, his men he had to do something. He lent forward so that he was close to the horse's ear.

" You and me," he whispered " One last time."

Again the horse stomped his hoof and pulled against the reigns turning his head away.

" Please." he begged " I need you."

Bucephalus ' head dipped up and down and very slowly he turned towards the advancing elephant.

"Thank you, old friend."

Hephaistion had just dispatched an enemy with a below to the side of the neck. when he saw Alexander riding full charge and all alone towards the lead war elephant. He had called to him but Alexander didn't or couldn't hear.

Alexander was so very close when an arrow came flying across the sky and buried it's self deep into Alexander's chest cause him to fall backwards off Bucephalus and land heavily on the ground. Hephaistion saw Alexander try and fail to get up and reach his horse, who had been swamped by enemy soldiers and it's cries echoed across the battlefield.

"The king is down." He called over his shoulder to those closest to him " To the king"

He swung his own horse around and kicked it into a canter towards the fallen king.

The below caught him on the side of the head. He sprawled, vision spinning. He shook his head to clear it. He was on the ground with enemy and friendly horses and troops closing in. He got his shaky legs under him and scrambled up before he was trodden on. He found his sword, he was going to make it to Alexander even if he had to fight his way through on foot. He swung his sword with his failing strength and caught one in the belly, another in the n chest and separated a head from a body . He looked up just in time to see Bucephalus fall, he could see the blood splatters on the horse's jet black coat from so many potentially fatal wounds. The moment lost of concentration caused an enemy to deal a below to Hephaistion, the axe caught him in the top of his leg. Hephaistion screamed in agony and swung his sword but the wound robbed him of what little strength he had left and it feel short, he would have been hacked to death on the ground if it hadn't been for an arrow in the eye.

From the ground he could see Ptolemy and the other companions reach Alexander and carry him off the battlefield. As they carried him off everyone including the enemy stopped fighting and watched as he went passed, at one point as the carried him away he reach out to Bucephalus Perdiccas was crouched stroking the blood soaked main in comfort in the horse's last moments. They carried him passed Hephaistion where their eyes meet, Alexander's were filled with a deep sadness and they seemed to say I'm sorry before they turned away .

He laid there drifting for a long time before anyone came looking for him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hephaistion awoke he found Ptolemy looking down at him. There were scratches and bruises on his face and arms.

He looked around and found himself in the safety of his tent laid out on his bunk, despite having only just woken he still felt drained but then again a battle would do that to a man, the battle, Alexander.

"Alexander." he cried.

He tried to sit up but was hit by a dizzy spell Ptolemy put a hand on his hand on his shoulder " Easy"

Once it had passed Hephaistion took stock of the here and now he could feel something wasn't right.

" What's wrong?" he asked "Tell me." he demanded when Ptolemy stood there.

"I'm sorry but…"

" But what."

" We tried, but he won't last much longer," his voice began to wobble but he got a hold of himself very quickly " It's to the lung."

Hephaistion closed his eyes and shuddered as the news began to sink it. He tried sitting up but only one leg seemed to response, of course he had been an injured, he remembered the sting of the medic cleaning and stitching his flesh, he much have passed out after that. Ptolemy saw him struggling and helped him to sit up. Once he was sat up he pushed the covers back and saw that the top of his right leg was swathe in a clean bandage though a little fresh blood had leaked through.

" They managed to save your leg, but you might be left with a limp." Ptolemy told him.

Again couldn't find any words so he simple nodded before he swing them over the side of the bunk wincing at the slight pain and tried to stand regardless, his legs gave out from underneath him and he crumpled but that didn't stop him still trying again.

" What are you doing?" Ptolemy asked crouching down to help him stand and support him.

"I'm going to see Alexander, I want to see him."

"Ok, here let me help you."

It was a foggy morning and grief hung thick in the air, nobody was doing anything they were stood or sat just watching and waiting in silence. It was as if the whole world was holding it's breathe, banners and flags hung limp despite the gentle breeze, fires had been left to go out even the animals remained quiet. When Hephaistion and Ptolemy passed only then did people look up some lent over to the person next to them and whispered something before looking over to where they were walking passed. They arrived outside Alexander's tent. The guards acknowledge who they were with a salute.

Ptolemy pushed aside the tent flap and helped Hephaistion in. Inside the tent was the doctor who was lent over Alexander, his face showed no emotion and Bagoas who was attending to the king's personal needs. Hephaistion excepted Roxanne to there beside her husband's bed but deep down he was thankful she wasn't.

" How is?" Ptolemy asked

The doctor shook his head as he put away his things.

" I'll leave you alone, I'll be out side called me if anything happens.

Ptolemy helped Hephaistion limp over to the bed and lowered him down into the chair that Bagoas had brought and placed next to the bed for him. From this distance it was hard to tell if Alexander was breathing or not but every so often there would be the sound of a struggling breath. His face was ashen, his eyes sunk back into their socket. Hephaistion slipped his hand in Alexander's limp one and lent forward so that his chin was resting on them.

One point he took the cloth that was being used to keep Alexander cool against the heat of the fever from Bagoas and dismissed him and Ptolemy with a raised voice, Ptolemy waved Bagoas to him saying it was alright and that he should get some rest, once alone Hephaistion began to talk pleas, threats, promises anything as long as Alexander got better.

There he stayed till Ptolemy came back with Bagos behind him.

" You should get some rest," he said placing a hand on his shoulder

" Just a little while longer." He replied with weariness in his tone. "Please."

No sooner as he said that his eyes fluttered and his head dropped forward. Ptolemy laughed a little and began Helping Hephaistion out of the chair whether or not Hephaistion wanted to leave. He moaned his protest but was to exhausted to do anything about it.

Ptolemy laid Hephaistion down on his bunk gently moving his injury leg to the side. As he left Hephaistion's tent he couldn't help but wonder what the future holds in these very difficult times.


	3. Chapter 3

For many days and nights the king hovered between life and death, the army was lost without him so it simply grounded to a halt. The companions stayed by there're master side hoping for a change in his condition.

The days blurred into one another but finally something happened and Hephaistion was asleep when some news came. He laid there trying to listen to what was being said but they were talking in very low voice as not to wake him. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep when the tent flap was pushed aside and in walked a guard followed by Ptolemy.

He jumped when he saw them and he knew it something had happened and his heart began to race .

" What… something's happened." he stammered

He pushed himself into a sitting position before moving ever so slowly towards the edge so that he could stand using the frame for support.

"You have to come." Ptolemy said he sounded very out of breathe like he had just ran.

He shook his head when he was offered help he wanted to use his legs more but it was still a struggle for long distances so he only made it so far before they gave out on him.

A crowd of people were inside Alexander's tent, Roxanne, the doctor and Bagoas closes to the bed. It was hard to read what was going on, people were weeping causing his heart to start racing again as one by one they let him passed. Roxanne was the last person he had to get passed, she held Alexander's hand in her own and as Hephaistion approached she gave him a venomous look before letting him come any closer.

Blue eyes meet shrunken brown ones Hephaistion let out a small gasp when those vacant eyes blinked, now he understood the tears people were crying weren't tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Alexander's mouth moved and Hephaistion moved closer so that he was bent right over Alexander, what he was saying was for him and only him. It was the last thing that was said before the King's eyes closed and everyone turned to the doctor.

" He's only resting."

He told them all to leave except for the queen and Bagoas, Hephaistion looked over his shoulder at his ill lover and sent a silent prayer of thanks to who ever was listening.

Alexander got stronger day by day but he wasn't completely out of danger yet, even in his weaken state he gave out orders.

One of these orders was to help him up and dress him so that he could go out and address his awaiting army, he sent word that every man, woman and child should assemble in front of his tent as soon as the order was given.

When Alexander was ready he walked out with his head held high. When the crowd saw him there was a loud cheer the people at the back pushed forward crushing the people in the middle against those at the front. Though his voice was horse it still rang out once the crowd had calmed down.

" Man of Macedon," he said looking at the weary faces of those that had severed him for such a long time " We're going home."

There was a loud buzz as the new spread to every corner of the army followed by an even louder cheer then when Alexander had appeared. People wept, danced and prayed at the prospect of returning home after so many miles and some many years away.

Alexander looked around for Hephaistion, he found him laid out on a mat on the floor in the shade of the tent canopy, he pushed himself up when Alexander saw him he looked exhausted.

" We going home." Alexander repeated almost privately.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander sort the shorest route home, though the shortest was not the easiest. He took them across the desert which broke his fragile army even more, they suffered from heat and thirst. Those that fell in the sand got left behind as the army plodded over them with no end in sight.

"Please have a drink my lord." said a solider coming up to Alexander with a helmet.

Alexander looked at the helmet in the bottom was a small puddle of water, being so thirsty it seemed to sing to him. He took the helmet from the solider but instead of drinking it he poured the lot out into the sand and passed the empty helmet back.

"Thank you for the offer, but if the men can't drink then I won't either." he said as he carried on leaving everyone open mouthed.

As they pushed forward tempers became very short, Alexander whose own temper was thin was quick to deal with any trouble causers sometimes in the harshest possible way causing his army to hit rock bottom.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and still the army marched on their only hope was seeing home again, but as they got closer they began to wonder which home they were heading towards, was the heading to Babylon or back to their native lands so far in distance and memory, there were mixed feelings as the gates of Babylon finally came into view.

"And when are you planning on going on this little adventure?" asked Cassander his voice dripping with venom.

Alexander looked at him and calmly replied " As soon as possible."

There was a small gasp of horror or surprise from his generals.

Spread out in front of Alexander were maps and charts of the known world the plan was to and see what treasures the other side had to offer naturally this didn't sit well with some of the generals. They had begged, pleaded and shouted at him for over an hour and still Alexander could not be persuaded not to go.

It had been a few months since they had returned from the first adventure and things had not yet returned back to some normality, a point that Crateros brought up.

" How will we pay for this, we need to recuperate."

" Our Allies will pay." Alexander replied

Again the Generals looked at each in horror so the argument not to go to the other side of the world continue but still Alexander refused to listen.

"You think I'm a fool?" he asked Hephaistion when they were alone.

He trusted Hephaisiton to speak truthfully and what was on his mind.

"A little bit." Hephaistion replied

Alexander chucked he was right Hephaistion had spoken his mind.

"You do need to slow down, it won't do any harm, plan now then see what happens."

"but I can't wait that long" Alexander moaned

Hephaistion grabbed hold of his shoulders and slammed him up against the nearest wall giving him a little shake.

"You must." he said harshly then softly " You must, you need to rebuild the armies faith in you."

Without everyone shouting all at once at him Alexander could see Hephaistion's point, he very slowly nodded his head.

"What must I do."

Hephaistion thought " Throw a feast, lots of food, drink, music and lots of young things."

Alexander liked that idea he liked it a lot so casting aside his plans to the conquer of the other side of the world he went about to plan the feast.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace a group was planning Alexander downfall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the huge feast that the king had planed for his subjects and everyone was putting the finishing touches together. Alexander threw himself into the task, he found that it kept his mind focused but every so often he would abandon the festive plans and go onto planning his Arabic adventure and could not be persuaded to carry on from where he left off, when that happened it was up to Hephaistion to carry on.

"Left again has he?"

Hephaistion turned from where he had been watching some servants lay out the room arrangements to see Ptolemy and Perdicass entering.

" "By Zeus you look terrible." commented Perdicass when he saw how pale and exhausted Hephaistion looked.

Hephaistion nodded his head in agreement, for the last couple of days he had not been feeling well, first came the body aches and dull constant headache followed by shivers though he felt hot, waves of dizziness and nausea, even the sleepless night where starting to catch up on him.

"Perhaps you should go and rest, you want to be fighting fit for this evening."

Hephaistion flinched when Ptolemy gave him a friendly slap on the back, normally it wouldn't hurt but in his fragile state it was did, a lot.

"A wise piece of advice." Hephaistion replied half attempting to return the slap.

He was making his way out of the room when the dizziness set in.

Not now he thought as he reached out for the nearest couch to steady himself. He missed it instead a hand h caught him by the upper arm pulled him up where it stayed to steady him.

"You haven't been drinking already?" asked Ptolemy make light of the situation.

Hephaistion only half smiled it was all he could manage at the moment. He was thankful when Ptolemy said he would walk him to his room and that Perdicass would finish his duties.

As soon as he entered his room he threw back the cover from the bed a laid down on it. He turned onto his side and buried his feet under the covers and forced himself to sleep.

A hand reached into a pouch at their hip and pulled out a pinch of grounded herb which they added to a goblet of wine followed by several more pinches, it dissolved almost instantly leaving the wine unaltered.

A young servant came down to get his master a drink, when he saw the other person he was neither shocked or frightened.

"It is time." said the other person pushing the goblet towards the servant.

" Yes my lord."

He picked up the goblet and left the other person smiling to himself. The servant carried the goblet of wine careful towards his master. He knew that it was poisoned, it had started off in small doses each drink had a slighter higher dosages all added up to this moment. He reached his master's room knocked lightly on the door there was no reply but he entered anyway.

Hephaistion sensed that there was someone in the room. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Hanos his servant. Hanos must have felt him watching him cause he suddenly spun around almost dropping the goblet he was holding.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." he said

"You didn't." Hephaistion replied sitting up after his nap he didn't feel any better.

When he saw what Hanos as holding he smiled " You must have read my mind."

Hanos held out the goblet for Hephaistion to take, he watched biting his bottom lip as Hephaistion put it to his lips and drank.

" What?" Hephaistion asked when he saw the look Hanos was giving him

"N-N-Nothing." Hanos stammered before quickly dashing out off the room before he was excused Hephaistion shook his head in puzzlement he put the goblet on his bedside table and flopped back down.

When he next awoke it was for the banquet even then he barley had the energy to stand.

Alexander revelled in his accomplishments, it pleased him to see his subject finally happy. After the food had been quickly cleared the drink began flowing freely none stop for hours. The only person not in the same mood as everyone else was Hephaistion, he forced himself to smile and laugh play in their games but inside it was killing him. He hadn't realized someone was talking to him till a hand touched his shoulder.

" Are you alright lad?"

It was Cratius who had asked, looking at him he saw doubles of doubles, he tried to speaking cause his tongue to big for his mouth, he had lost the feeling in his right hand. He had to get out of the room, he stood up and made his way towards the exit. He found that he couldn't see he bumped into everything and everyone of course they all thought he was drunk, some laughed some shouted at him.

He was almost there when suddenly he got a stabbing pain in his lower band and abdomen caused him to fall to his knees with a loud cry.

Alexander was starting in awe at the dancers in front of him, one of which was Bagos. He briefly acknowledge there was something going on near the exit, a drunken scuffle by the look of it so he went back to watching the dancers.

A woman's shirk made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and turned to look. Some people where crouched on the floor others stood around whispering among themselves. Alexander and those closest to him pushed there way through to get to what was happening. They were crowded around a person laid on they floor.

Alexander went cold as the identity of the person was revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander studied a map of the known world his hand traced where they had been, when he reached India he paused for a moment cocking his head to one side before moving his hand in the opposite direction as far as he wanted, he was in deep thought.

Everything was set, a brand new fleet ready to sail, new soldiers had been trained to fight along side veterans all that was needed was the orders from Alexander.

He was hoping to leave in the spring but spring was half way through and they had yet to move causing people to once more question Alexander's sanity, whenever he was approached by his generals to ask when they would be going he simple dismissed them telling them not right now.

He tore his gaze away from the map and found his eyes wondering over to a bronze bust of Hephaistion.

"Help me." he said out loud

Alexander waited and waited nothing happened. He felt lost with out Hephaistion to advise him on things. He had been for a while though he keep them feelings to himself.

The hour was late ,sighing he stood up and made his way over to his bed leaving the map where it was. He felt old, older than he was, the arrow wound and the lose of Hephaistion saw to that.

At the thought of Hephaistion once again his eyes went over to the bust , as he climbed into bed he patted it on the head and laid back, he just laid there till he feel asleep.

That night he dreamed, He was back home at Pella sitting on a stone bench in one of the many gardens, it was a warm sunny day. He smiled as hand was gently placed on his shoulder causing him to placed his hand on top.

" I knew you'd come." he said

The hand slide out of his and Hephaistion sat down next to him, he just sat there staring so Alexander began to talk.

" Help me, I don't know what to do, I'm lost, I nee…" it came out quick and panicky

Hephaistion cut him off by placing his finger tip on his lips.

"What does your head tell you to do?" he asked

" That I shouldn't go."

" What does your heart tell you to do?"

" That I should go."

" And what does Alexander want to do, be ruled by his head or heart."

Hephaistion's words made him think, they were the words he had been longing to hear for a very long time words that only Hephaistion could speak and make everything be alright.

" I choose…"

He was about to tell Hephaistion what he wanted but was cut off again by the finger's to the lips.

"You know what you have to do."

At first Alexander thought the dream was real, that Hephaistion was still alive and they were still in Pella. He laid there eyes close and a smile on his face, only when he opened his eyes did the dream turn into reality and the feelings of weariness, grief and of time running out returned along with those feelings there was a new feeling. A feeling he couldn't describe but it made him leap out the bed with new found energy and bound over to the map.

" I choose, my heart." he said as he picked up the map to study it closer " I'll do it for you."

So finally the army and fleet had their orders, they were to set sail for Arabia in six days times, there was mixed feelings among the men Before they left Alexander wanted another banquet, this time it was to honour Hephaistion.

For those that wished to see Alexander destroyed it was a perfect time to carry out the next stage of their plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander rolled up the map. It was time to make his way done to the feast in honour of Hephaistion. A few hours ago he had told his Generals to "enjoy it since they wouldn't be doing this again for a while."

The companions looked at each other, they were worried and they had hoped he would change his mind and not go but he seemed to have found a new found energy that he took with him into the great hall.

Alexander drank and drank, he was so drunk he didn't care how he acted, the alcohol made him feel alive, he didn't care that people were giving him dirty looks, he rebuked anyone who commented on his behaviour causing them to shuffle back and leave him to it.

Halfway through Cassander stood up to leave.

"Don't go." Alexander said " The night is young, and so are we."

He looked around waiting everyone to laugh which they did much to Alexander's delight. Cassander smiled to at the joke.

"Forgive me, but I have something that needs attended to."

"Can if wait?"

"No it won't."

With that he bowed and left leaving Alexander open-mouthed but he soon got over it.

" oh well there are plenty more of you."

He picked up his drink and simply carried on.

A figure cloaked in shadows stood waiting for the signal, the passage way was empty except for the occasional servant bring wine in to the great hall, the biggest usually were for the king. The figure pressed himself closer to the wall when the door opened and out came Cassander, one of the king's companions, it was time. Once Cassander disappeared the figure remained very still in waiting, he didn't have to wait long. A servant came carrying a cup for the king when he passed the figure hiding place he stroke out capturing the servant in a choke hold and putting his hand over his mouth . There was a little struggle but the servant soon sub come to the assassin. He took the cup that he had caught before the servant had time to drop it, under his cloak was servant dress from a hidden pocket he pulled out the pouch that contained the herb which he added the whole content of it into the drink before carrying it in to the great hall.

Alexander was to drunk to noticed the new servant that gave him his cup, his eyes flicked up at him when he took the cup but it didn't register.

"You're not going to finish all that." Ptolemy commented

Alexander arched his eyebrows before suddenly standing up using the back of the couch to steady himself, he began shouting slurring his words.

" Who else thinks I won't be able to do it…who else think I won't be able to conquer Arabia."

Everyone in the room sobered up enough to hear what Alexander was saying, it would appear what people were saying Alexander was no longer hearing.

" I'm Alexander… the greatest Alexander and I'll prove you all wrong."

He swept a finger across the room "I'll prove you all wrong."

He put the cup to his lips empting it one long gulp much to the delight of his fellow drinkers. He fell back into a sitting position with a triumphant smile before waving the servant over for another.

As he sat waiting spots began dancing in front of his eyes as his vision tunnelled. He could hear one side of the room but he no longer see it, he had lost the feeling in his right hand he reached out to the person next to him but he couldn't find the his hand felt floppy. Finally the was a stabbing pain in his lower back. His final coherent thought was "I'm coming."

For Cassander, who had just re-entered the room in time to see the king collapse and most people in the room it was history repeating it's self. They picked up on the fact it was the same illness that had taken Hephaistion. As the king was carried back to his room and made comfortable the more open minded among them begin to wonder. A illness that came so suddenly, an illness that nobody else seemed to have, a illness that only seemed to have chosen the king, a king that was beginning to make a lot of people very unhappy and the king's companion who people hated cause of his friendship with that king. All this added up to one thing…

Dire things were afoot.


	8. Chapter 8

"How is the king today?" asked Perdiccas

He was on his way to see Alexander where he meant Ptolemy at the door.

" The doctor is in with him now, it doesn't look good." was the reply

Perdiccas dipped his head in understanding and acceptance , maybe now was a good time to his theory forward.

" Does he know what it is?"

Ptolemy shook his head, but Perdiccas knew , it was the same illness that had claimed Hephaistion and Perdiccas has seen how quickly it had claimed it's victim once it took hold, at the moment it was in the early stages but no matter how hard the doctor tried it was impossible to cure.

"Isn't it odd." he said to get started

"What is?"

Perdiccas looked around to make sure nobody was listening, it might have looked clear but the shadows held many secrets. " Not here, walk with me."

"But I thought…" Ptolemy said looking at the door.

Understanding what he meant " I'll let him rest."

" So tell me, what do you find… odd?" Ptolemy asked when the were away from the king's bed chamber

"I think it was poison."

"Poison?"

"Yes, it just not me there are others who think so to."

"What others."

Perdiccas said a list of names. Ptolemy stood listening to them hand on chin, he was trying to put names to faces, he only managed half of them.

" So what do you think?" Perdiccas asked when he had finished

"It's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"No not really, I'll tell you why."

So he did and by the time he had finished Ptolemy to was starting to wonder if there a ring of truth in his words.

" What much we do?" He asked

"We have to tread careful, not let the conspirators know that we are on to them."

" And if you are wrong about this?" Ptolemy asked

" Some how I don't think so."

Alexander woke to find the doctor bent over him. His body burnt, his limbs refused to response and his throat was dry, it was like being it the desert all over again. He opened his mouth to speak, sound came out but he hardly recognised it a voice that had commanded thousands. He was lifted up so that he could drink from a goblet of water, it helped but not much. Again he opened his mouth.

"You've been ill for several days."

Using any strength he could muster Alexander pushed himself up and tried getting out of bed but with laughing speed the doctor pushed him back down by the shoulders. Alexander used his strength resisting against him and had no choice but to do as the doctor ordered.

"I'll be back to check on you in hour or two." he said putting his stuff into his medical satchel.

Alexander closed his eyes thankful for the darkness, light hurt.

As he laid he could hear the sound of his heart beating, to him it sounded like it wanted to give up he was to strong willed to let it, he had so much he wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdiccas and a small group of trusted men made up of soldiers, healers and holy men were given the task of finding out who had the means and motive to do this to Alexander and if possible Hephaistion.

He had interviewed the servant that had been found with a head wound. He didn't know much as the attack had come from behind.

Two weeks had passed and they were yet to find anything, who it was had been very clever in covering up their and their accomplishes tracks, every possible lead they had most of them turned out to be dead ends.

So when it came for Perdiccas to give his findings to Ptolemy he had nothing.

"Anything?" Ptolemy asked

Perdiccas shock his head as he poured himself some wine and flopped into the nearest chair.

"No, although has found out that if poison was involved it was probably plant based."

He took a sip of wine and let out a sigh. The number of sleepiness nights worrying whether or not Alexander would be alive in the morning, the number of false hopes being anyone to justice for the treachery were beginning to wear him down , he started losing hope.

"I'm beginning to think that there is no conspires,"

"Well someone must now something, after all we all in our own small way had reason to…" Ptolemy didn't finish that sentence. What he was going to say was that everyone had feeling of hate towards Alexander and Hephaistion, some just left it at thoughts and secret wishes others choose to act on them, but when he saw the look that Perdiccas

was giving him he stopped, it was the look of surspion he seem to be saying "how do I know you didn't do it?" two can play that game "How do I know YOU didn't do it?" he asked back mentally.

Seeing that each other were trying to read into each other it was Perdiccas who finally looked away by taking a sip of his wine before asking.

"How is he?"

"Not good, I think he's giving up slowly." Was the answer.

Perdiccas snorted with laughter "I've never know Alexander give up on anything"

A memory came back to him so he added "Unless he was with Hephaistion."

Ptolemy know what the other man meant how Hephaistion was the only one that could tame Alexander, in their relenship Hephaistion always came first in almost anything, first in life first in death.

"Maybe he wants to lose this fight." Ptolemy added

"Do you think so?"

"I don't think so my friend, I know so."

The time came for everyone to gather in the King's chamber for the his final moments. Ptolemy Perdiccas were stood close to the King's bed with Cassander in the middle of them. Alexander's hand went up in an attempt to reach out to the nearest person, Cassander.

Cassander hesitated before stepping forward and taking the King's hand. Once Alexander had hold of him he seemed to find a energy spurt to pull the man closed.

"Tell me my king, who will rule in your stead."

At this point everyone looked over to Roxanne who was still carrying the heir to this vast empire in her belly. Alexander's voice came out nothing more than a small croak forcing Cassander to lean closer.

"What does he say?" asked Ptolemy joining him but he was silenced by wave of Cassander's hand and a "SHH."

The room feel silent so that they could hear what was being said between the two men. Finally Cassander stood up and turned to address the people.  
" What did he say." they chorused

Cassander seemed reluctant to share any of the information that Alexander had said to him.

" He says to the strongest."

People looked at each other slightly bemused they then began to ask questions people where talking over each other. All the words seemed to blur into one another.

" Are you sure,"

"that doesn't sound right,"

"are you sure."

I heard he said Cratus. "

"Cratus, no I'm sure it was Cassander."

They were that busy squabbling amongst themselves that they missed Alexander breathe his last.

It was Ptomly who noticed when he turned to try and re ask Alexander. Alexander was looking at them unblinking a half smile on his face.

After that night everything began to come undone. The army divided and went with who they thought was right and went to war with those that didn't agree. Cassander arranged to have Alexander's body taken back to Macedon but it was stolen by Ptolemy and his army along the way and taken to Egypt. They never did find out if it was murder but Ptolemy was as certain now more than ever that it had been just as Perciass had been when he first brought up the subject up.

He did however try to carry on the investigation that Perdiccas had started hoping for better luck, he had the power now that he was pharaoh. He sent spies all over the new divided empire in the hope of finding out something. There was nothing for months then suddenly.

Six months after Ptolemy had sent in his spies I around the broken empire in a last attempt to find out whether Alexander and Hephaistion were murdered, one of them returned. It had been a young man by the name of Philip who had been sent to Macedon to spy on Casssander. Once he was called forth he ran into and bowed before the pharaoh. He seemed jumpy and his eyes darted around the room until Ptolemy told him to get a hold of himself and tell him what it was that he had come to tell him

" I have some news my lord… from Greece."

Ptolemy jumped up from his throne and approached Philip he hurled him up a little forcefully than intended and held onto his shoulders , he was excited.

" Tell me man." he demanded giving Phillip at little shake.

" It was, It was." Phillips stammered " It was C…"

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and Phillips went rigid in Ptolemy's arms. His eyes were wide and a startled gaps escaped from his lips as he looked down , Ptolemy looked down to. A red spraining stain covered the front of his tunic.

" They found me." he said before slumping dead in the pharaoh's arm. Buried in the young man's back was a arrow.

The palace guards were quickly dispatched, Ptolemy waved them away when they asked if he was alright, which his reply was yes but a little shaken.

"That arrow wasn't meant for me." he later said to the captain of his guards when he came to report that all that was left of the culprit was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

" I do not understand my lord." The captain had replied

" He came to tell me something, but he never got a chance to." Ptolemy told him " All that he managed to say was C, it was C."

He out his hand to his chin, there were only a few Cs that could have had the motive and means and he intended to check them all.

THE END…


End file.
